Venom Vs. Crona
This calls for a Remaster... soon. Description Soul Eater vs. Marvel Can Crona's Black blood deal with Venom's symbiote DNA? Interlude Wiz: Possession A Kind of Ability that has the control over others... Boomstick: And these two have full control over these two Like Crona and the Demon Sword Ragnarok Wiz: And Eddie Brock the Symbiote Venom. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their Weapons Armour and Skills to find out who would win.. A Death Battle. Crona Wiz: In the world of Soul Eater there is the good there is the bad and... *Picture of a Asura* Boomstick: And there is the terrifying seriously what is that?!! Wiz: Anyways... the evil witch Medusa 'while undercover at the '''DWMA '''needed somebody to be her eyes and ears to collect souls and kill while she was planning to revive the Kishin Asura '''Boomstick: And that someone was Fre-' Wiz: ...Crona '''Boomstick: wait! so 'Not' the giant wolf monster I'd have him as my eyes and ears... Wiz: Anyway, abused by Medusa at a young age and bullied by his Weapon Ragnarok, Crona's life was... Depressing Boomstick: But, all that pain turned Crona into the low-self esteemed and Dangerous mister nicknamed: The Demon Sword Wiz: Crona holds Superhuman Abilities like regeneration, strength, speed and can even Control the density of his blood. Boomstick: Yeah you heard us he can control his own cells. (Insert DBZ Reference here) Wiz: His blood can be manipulated into different form to name a few Boomstick: Oh Wiz, the Correct term is Black Blood... which I really want some Wiz: Unless you want to get enveloped in 'Madness' be my guest. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKiG7IwNqG8 Crona's theme) -Blood Needles -Blood Slice -Blood lance -Blood coat Boomstick: And that brings us to the main reason people gave him the nickname: "Demon Sword" Enter Ragnarok Wiz: Ragnarok is Physically connected to Crona in black blood and some of his attacks revolve around it Boomstick: He's also a complete A******e to Crona which is one of the main reasons he's insane. Wiz: Indeed, Ragnarok is a Two foot weapon with... a mouth of all things. Boomstick: But, be warned that mouth is used for more than just for screaming... oh, wait i take that back it's just for screaming. -Screech Beta -Screech Alpha -Screech Gamma Wiz: Screech Beta Is used for a powerful scream, Screech Alpha Has enough sound power it can capsize a ship Boomstick: Even Worse than one direction... Wiz: And screech Gamma Has Ragnarok's sword change shape with Crona screaming frantically putting the opponent off guard Boomstick: Talk about Rough, Moving on Crona has taken blows that would've killed a normal human except he's not! He's taken being impaled, being thrown into solid brick, traded blows With Maka Albarn, and seems to have a never-ending quantity of blood he's like the ultimate blood-doner and he's killed countless Kishin souls. Wiz: Well, He still suffers from problems a normal human would have... like Low-Self Esteem, possible schizophrenia and takes time to become offensive. Boomstick: and that leads us to some of Crona's most powerful attacks: The Black dragon and Screech Delta Wiz: Once consumed enough souls Crona and Ragnarok's physical powers are enhanced to grow black rag like wings while Screech Delta deals with a spinning attack while nearly breaking the sound barrier it was even enough to put out black star. Boomstick: and If there's a last resort there's his soul resonance which is a madness array of power nice... Wiz: And that's why nobody messes with the demon sword that is Crona and Ragnarok Boomstick: So stay out of their way! Crona: My Blood is Black... Venom Wiz: Eddie Brock was Your typical rival with his typical goals defeating his other typical rival Boomstick: And his Typical scary alien... wait what-?! Wiz: After the alien Symbiote left it's previous host: Spiderman it needed to find another person to adapt and that person was Eddie Brock Boomstick: And that's how the most iconic version of venom was created... Venom: Eyy Spidey, Can you get us... Captain America's autograph? Wiz: Giving this Eddie now has superhuman feats with copying the abilities of it's last host Peter Parker Boomstick: Also known as the Spider-man! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcNBTIiT_NE Venom's theme) Wiz: With Spider-Man's abilities he has Gained a type of spider-sense that can Detect other entities such as himself like Carnage Boomstick: He can also shoot web that is as Strong as spidey's, his special's include -Shape-shifting -Changing size -Symbiotic Takeover -High intellect Wiz: Other than that Venom's feats are extraordinary he's fought his advanced "grandson" Cletus Kasady also known as "Carnage" Boomstick: and has scored some wins with Spiderman, lifted 60-80 tonnes and has known to absorb anyone from Captain America to the Incredible Hulk. Wiz: But his only weakness is the Symbiote is sensitive to vibrations and heat so he's an anti microwave.... but even without a host venom can still put up a good fight Boomstick: Still Nobody can face the Blackness and terror that is Venom and Eddie Brock Eddie and Venom: We are "The Venom" Prelude Wiz: Alright the Combatants are Set let's settle this debate once and for all... Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!! Battle Crona is standing alone in a big cathedral. What she doesn't know is that a spider shadows is lurking in there. The shadows jumps at Crona and tries to slashes him, but he is stopped by something really hard, under her dress. Ragnarok comes out of her back and punches Venom away. Ragnarok: Hey, you! I'm the only one allowed to hurt Crona! And you better thanks me, Crona! Crona:...Thanks Ragnarok. Venom: No matters, you aren't going to stop me! Ragnarok: That's what we are going to see! Crona! Gets your sword already! Crona: Uhm... Yes! Crona takes his sword, and takes a fighting stance. Crona: Umm, I'm not sure if I can deal with such an opponent... Ragnarok: But of course you can, if I'm with you, that is. Now shut up and hits the bad guy! Crona: O-okay, if you say so. FIGHT Crona starts the conflict by swinging Ragnarok at Venom, but the latter blocks easily the attack and punches Crona back. She lands on her feet a few meters away, and counterattack with a stab to the stomach. But Venom shrug it off and punched Crona in the face again, this times sending her on the floor. Venom comes to him, and prepares to hits her again, but Ragnarok comes out and uses his Blood Slice on Venom, before punching him away. Ragnarok: What are you doing? Get your shit together Crona! Crona: O-okay. Crona takes back Ragnarok and swings multiples times at Venom, and then hits him with a Blood Needle. But before he can makes another moves, Venom fires a webs towards Crona, bringing her closer to him and engage in a quick punch and kick combo on Crona, not leaving him any chance to attack. He finishes up by punching her through the cathedral's wall onto the street. Venom comes out with a web swing and tries to kick Crona, but he suddenly stabbed form behind. Venom: What?! Where did this came form!? Venom turns around to sees that the small pool of blood left by the attack has formed a needle, impaling him. Ragnarok: Hehehe, this won't be as easy as you thought? Crona gets up, and point his sword skyward. Crona: Ragnarok, Screech Beta! A mouth opens up on the sword, smiling at Venom. Venom: What is that!? Ragnarok suddenly screams at high volume. The vibration's so intense, Venom backs off form Crona, holding his head in his hands. Crona then slashes at Venom, creating an hellish shockwave lunched towards Venom. It hits him right in the chest, sending him flying on a neighboring building. Crona comes near the building, to see if he's really dead. But when she comes close, Venom comes out of it, lunging toward Crona. He catches her head and smashes it to the ground. Venom: YOU BASTARD! Venom, angry at such humiliation, gives a serious beating to Crona, constantly smashing him on the ground and throwing her around. But with each hits, his body become harder and harder to damage, feeling almost like steel to him. Venom: Why does this happen?! You are a simple human, you shouldn't be this resistant! Crona:...Did you noticed? Venom: Noticed what?! Crona:...My blood is black. He suddenly notices a bunch of flying bloods drops all round him. Ragnarok: It's time to die, idiot! All the drops suddenly transforms into sharp needles, impaling Venom form every angles possible. Eddie Brock was now simply another human soul, floating over his dead body. Ragnarok quickly and easily eats up his soul. The two of them are about to depart, when they noticed that the black fluid over the dead human was moving, towards them! The Symbiote was jumping towards Crona, but Ragnarok managed to knocks it away. Crona: W-w-what is that? Ragnarok: I don't know, but it must die! Attack it, Crona! Crona takes her sword and tries to kill it, but the attacks merely slows it down. Ragnarok: Come on! Why doesn't it die?! Crona: Hey, Ragnarok. Ragnarok: What do you want, idiot!? Crona: Did you noticed, when we used our Screech Beta on it, it didn't seems it liked it, so maybe we could uses Screech Delta on it. Ragnarok: Hmm, you aren't as stupid as I thought! Okay then! Crona: Screech Delta! The Symbiote tries to take over Crona, but Ragnarok's scream repels it down. When Crona finally uses this skill, a tornadoes of black swords all attacks the Symbiote, slashing it over and over again with Ragnarok's vibration. The Symbiote is destroyed to the molecular level after this deadly attack. KO! Crona and Ragnarok go back to Medusa, to talk about their strange encounter. Not without Ragnarok bullying Crona of course. Results Boomstick: NOOOOO!! Why Did skinny Boy Win?! Wiz: Venom May have had A strength Advantage but, Crona's defense and Vibration attacks seemed to put the fight in his favor... Boomstick: And While Venom Has defeated Carnage on Occasion Crona had dealt with Creatures just like Venom Wiz: At Least he put up a good Fight.... Boomstick: Yeah... Looks like venom Just got 'Screeched' To a halt.... Wiz: The winner is: Crona and the Demon Sword Ragnarok! Next time... Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.... "I'm the Man who'll surpass god..." "Nani.... Hamon" And! "I have an Interest to Anatomize you..." "I've got some words I wanna Stab in his ears..." Stein vs. CarnageCategory:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:'Marvel vs. Soul Eater' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Venom Gia, the Spider Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015